


Now, You Don't

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [39]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Caves, Gerudo Town, He's Got A Tool For That (tm), Kakariko Village, Linked Universe, Magic Cape, Weekly prompts, incorrect use of physics, legend has a lot of items, weapons week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Two times Legend misuses his Magic Cape, and one time he uses it correctly.
Series: Linked Universe [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Now, You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Linked Universe or Legend of Zelda.
> 
> Enjoy!

They had been in Legend’s Hyrule for about a day when they arrived at Kakariko Village. Everyone was low on supplies, so they decided to stock up quickly. Above them, the sun shone brightly, and the city flourished with venders and villagers. Sky quickly made his way to where a merchant was selling bottles on a carpet as the group split up.

“Don’t bother,” Legend said to him as he spotted where Sky headed, “he’s always out of bottles.”

“Well, maybe he’s not this time.”

Stepping in front of the man, Sky said, “Hi! Do you have any bottles for sale?”

The man looked up at him. “Sorry. All out of bottles. Come back another time.”

Legend snickered in the background while Sky dejectedly walked away. “Told you. I bought, like, one bottle from him, and then he stopped selling them.”

“Well,” Sky said, “is there anywhere else to buy bottles from?”

“Nah.” Legend shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a pretty rare item, I gotta admit.”

“Seems that glass-making remains a treasured art,” Sky mused.

Heading south, they walked passed a few houses. There was a bare patch of grass where a wooden sign was knocked down years ago. As they passed the solo stake, Legend kicked it.

“What was that for?” Sky turned to him.

“It used to hold my wanted poster, so I kick it every time I see it,” Legend said. “But that was years ago.”

Sky still had a quizzical look on his face, but he didn’t question Legend anymore.

An elderly woman was sweeping the ground outside of her house as they passed. She was humming quietly to herself and let out a small, “Oh!” when she saw the two men. “Link!” she called.

Both Sky and Legend turned at the sound of their name. “Yeah?” Legend wondered, turning to her.

“Elder Sahasrahla was looking for you,” she said. “He went around the village asking if we’ve seen you.”

Legend paused for a moment. “I… suppose I should go and see what he wants.”

Sighing, Legend turned to Sky. “If the others wonder where I am, tell them I’m seeing the Elder.”

“Who’s Sahasrahla?” Sky wondered, catching up to Legend as the man begun to walk north.

“He’s the Village Elder,” Legend said, “and he helped me out before.”

Arriving at the large house by the tip of the village, Legend didn’t even knock before stepping inside. Sky, with nothing else to do, followed him.

The inside of the house was cozy, stacks of books lined the floor by a large potted plant. Shelves were also full of books, which were aged from time and use. An old man and woman sat beside each other by a fireplace on the far wall.

“Sahasrahla?” Legend called as Sky closed the door behind him. “You wanted to see me?”

The old man stood up and greeted Legend by the front of the house. “Link! It’s been so long, but it is still I, Sahasrahla. You’ve grown so much! I see that you’ve still kept your pink hair.”

Legend huffed in embarrassment as Sky blinked.

As Sahasrahla smiled at Legend for the first time in, what Sky thought, years. His attention suddenly got pulled to the Skyloftian. “I see that you’ve brought a guest.”

Sky smiled. “Nice to meet you, I’m Sky.”

“You wanted to see me?” Legend repeated, gaining the old man’s attention once more. “The woman told me.”

Sahasrahla nodded. “Yes! Yes, I did. I have a message for you, Link. Now… where is it?” He patted his clothing, trying to remember where he placed the message. Someone cleared their throat behind him, and Sahasrahla turned. His wife held out a simple scroll.

“You need to remember where you place things, dear,” she said. “Especially something as important as this.”

Taking the scroll, he kissed his wife on the cheek. “Thank you, honey. What would I do without you?” He turned to Legend. “Here, I was given this by Her Majesty Queen Zelda.”

Legend took the scroll and unrolled it while cocking his eyebrow. As he read the words, he paled. Sky tried to read over Legend’s shoulder but remember that he couldn’t read Legend’s Hylian. “What does it say?”

Instead of answering Sky, Legend looked back at Sahasrahla. “And where is Zelda now?”

“She went into town,” Sahasrahla said. “I expect that she’ll be back any second now.”

Behind Sky, the door opened, and a voice called out, “Elder? I’m back!”

In a moment of panic, Legend rummaged through his pack and pulled out a long red cape. As Sky stepped out of the way of the voice, Legend threw it over himself, vanishing instantly. “Don’t let her know I’m here!” Legend quietly whispered to Sky from nowhere.

Sahasrahla sighed at Legend’s antics before he bowed. “Your Majesty.”

Sky turned to Zelda—who was nicknamed Fable by Wind after they decided to give their Zelda’s nicknames as well. She wasn’t dressed as royalty, wearing a soft white dress with a deep blue cloak. Respectfully, Sky bowed as well. Fable sighed, “Please, you need not do that. Right now, I am nothing more than a worried friend.”

Straightening up, Sky saw Fable’s face. She had a polite smile and bright blue eyes, the same shade of Legend’s. Her blond hair was braided down her back, falling beneath her cloak. For a second, a pang of ache rang through Sky’s heart as he was reminded of Sun—his Zelda.

“Oh?” Fable said, noticing Sky. “Who’s this?”

“He’s one of Link’s friends,” Sahasrahla said, “he arrived with him a few minutes ago.”

Fable beamed. “Oh! And where’s Link now?”

“He’s…” Sky started, “I, actually, don’t know.”

A frown graced Fable’s face as she narrowed her eyes at no one. “Where could he have gone off to?” Behind them, the floorboard creaked and the air distilled. Smirking, Fable reached out and grabbed at the air. In a strong yank, the red cape was brought in light and Legend nearly tumbled onto the floor. “Link!”

Legend groaned and slowly turned around. Looking at Fable’s smiling face, he crossed his arms. “Hey, Zel. How’d you know I was there?”

“Besides from the floor creaking?” Fable wondered. “I could see your shadow.”

Sky blinked. “What _is_ that cape?!”

“It’s his Magic Cape,” Fable said, neatly folding it in her arms. “He mostly uses it to get away from me, though…”

Legend reached a hand out. “Zel, give it back.”

“Nah!”

“And,” Sky said, still caught-up on the cape, “it allows you to turn invisible?”

Legend sighed, “Yeah. And it makes me impervious to enemy attacks. But, apparently, not to attacks by ex-princesses.”

“As your Queen,” Fable said, holding the cape out of his reach, “I could have you sent to the dungeons for that.”

“Zel, I’ve broken you out of the dungeon before,” Legend said, “I can break myself out.”

“Is that a challenge I hear? Don’t forget who helped you free me.”

Sahasrahla chuckled from behind, his wife’s hand in his. “My! It’s so good to see you two together. It’s seems like years have passed since I’ve seen you two talk.”

Fable passed the cape to Legend, who stuffed it in his bag. “It’s not my fault he never comes to the castle.”

During the entire interaction, Sky simply watched. It was always interesting to meet another Zelda, and Fable was nothing like Sun. If anything, she reminded him of a female Legend. Though, he would never tell Legend that.

A small laugh escaped his lips. Legend glared at him. “What’s so funny, Sky?”

Fable wacked Legend’s arm. “Don’t be mean!”

“I’m just thinking about what if Warriors was here,” Sky said, “he would love to meet Zelda.”

Legend paused. “Well, he might _love_ to meet Zelda, but he’s not.”

“Oh!” Fable said. “You have more friends! I want to meet them.” She turned to Sky. “He doesn’t have any friends that I know, so it’s nice to meet people who he spends time with.”

Legend groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. “Zel, don’t you have a kingdom to rule?”

“Yes, I do,” Fable said. “But I have a duty to my people as well.”

Legend sighed, “Hey, Sky? Wanna check to see if the man is selling bottles again?”

“He said to come back later,” Sky said. “I highly doubt an hour is what he meant.”

Fable blinked. “Oh! You’re off to buy bottles? I can come with!”

“Zel, it’s not interesting.”

“Oh, Link, compared to meetings, everything’s interesting,” Fable said. “Besides, you owe me for trying to escape with your cape.”

“Why’d you want to see me, anyway?” Legend wondered.

“I wanted to catch up,” Fable said. “You hardly tell me anything anymore.”

Sky looked between them. “If you want to catch up,” he said, “I can go and find the others.”

Though Legend shook his head, Fable beamed. “Others! Oh Link, you’ve forgotten to mention many things to me!”

“Sky—”

Sahasrahla spoke up, “Link, I think spending time with Zelda will be good for you. Besides, I’m sure you could use a break.”

Sky nodded. “I agree! There’s nothing more important to spending time with people you care for!”

“Sky—”

Lightly, Fable ushered Sky to the front door. “Thank you, Sky—that is your name, yes?” He nodded. “Oh, good! Be sure to tell the others while Link and I catch up!”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

Legend sighed, “And _this_ is why I use my Magic Cape.”

* * *

It was a stupid dare. A _very_ stupid dare for only twenty rupees.

Who could get into Gerudo Town without being caught and thrown out?

Except this was in Wild’s Hyrule, so sneaking in was next to impossible—and Wild wasn’t telling them how he entered the city.

Time declined the dare, Warriors continued to get thrown out and gave up, Four thought it was childish, Twilight merely sighed when they asked him, Sky was busy whittling, and Wild was exempted.

Legend, Wind, and Hyrule stood out of the walled city. Legend was sitting on the shrine while Wind and Hyrule tried to discuss how to get in. Everyone else was at the Kara Kara Bazaar, though Time frowned when they suggested splitting the group up for this dare.

“So,” Legend said, an idea in his head, “how do you prove you got inside?”

Wind and Hyrule turned to him. “Well,” Wind said, “what’s something you can only get in Gerudo Town?”

“How about those jewellery Wild has?” Hyrule suggested. “Those amber earrings he wears?”

Legend thought. “Sure.” Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his Magic Cloak. “I’ll be back.”

As Wind scoffed at his cloak, Legend walked around the corner. Once he was out of sight, he checked how much magic he had. Then, he put on the cloak and silently snuck between the two guards at the entrance.

Gerudo Town wasn’t anything too extreme. It was a quaint desert city full of women. Water ran through ravines, and there were mosaics on the walls. Legend looked at the signs for the stores and found one that had a giant circlet. Entering, he found the Amber Earrings he needed. Thinking for a minute, he reached into his bag and brought out the one hundred rupees the earrings needed.

Poking the Gerudo saleswoman, he placed the rupees on the table—still invisible.

“Huh?” she wondered. “Rupees?”

Legend poked her again, and grabbed the earrings. He didn’t steal them—he _did_ pay the right amount. Besides, thievery wasn’t something he hated with a passion—unless it was to him. As the woman questioned where the earrings went, and where the money came from, Legend snuck out of Gerudo Town.

Walking over to Hyrule and Wind, he pulled off his cape and held out the earrings. “Your rupees, please?”

Their jaws dropped. “What? How!” Wind exclaimed, taking the earrings from him. “You got in?”

“A magic cape?” Hyrule wondered, looking at the red cape. “That’s so cool!”

Legend nodded. “Yup. Your rupees?”

Grumbling, Wind handed over the red rupee. Hyrule grinned at the cape. “I need to try this out!”

“Hopefully not to sneak into Gerudo Town,” Legend said as he bagged his cape.

The three of them headed back towards the bazaar. “I can’t believe he got in…” Wind huffed. “It’s unfair… he’s got a tool for everything!”

* * *

“Are you kidding me? Why’s the _entire floor_ spikes!”

“Oh, I know where we are.”

“Of course _,_ you do!”

While hunting near Death Mountain, Legend and Wild stumbled upon a cave. The second they stepped inside the entrance slammed shut. In front of them, the entire floor was covered in silver spikes. Their exit was on the other side of the span, light shone from the exit.

Legend knelt down and rummaged through his bag. “What’re you getting?” Wild asked, his arms crossed.

“I don’t know about you,” Legend said, “but I can get across these spikes.”

“How so?”

His response was to pull out the Magic Cape. Wild cocked an eyebrow. “And that helps how?”

“Observe.” Legend wrapped himself in the cape and disappeared from sight. Wild’s jaw dropped as a shadow quickly made its way across the silver spikes. Once he reached the other side, Legend took off the cape. “See?”

“Were you invisible?”

“Yup,” Legend said, popping the p. “Are you able to get across?”

Staring at the spikes, Wild snapped his fingers. A grin decorated his face. “Stand back!” Walking close to the entrance, Wild ate some apples from his slate. Then, he took a running start at the spikes, activating Daruk’s Protection, and used his momentum to bounce to the other side as Daruk protected.

It took him three bounces before Daruk’s Protection wore off. He simply rag-dolled to the safe side. Legend watched in slight horror as Wild stood up.

“You’re bleeding!”

“Oh.” Wild paused. “Don’t tell Twilight.”

“I don’t like the—Wild!”

Before Legend could stop him, Wild jumped onto the spikes. He faltered before a blue glow surrounded him, and a ghostly Zora woman healed him.

_It is my pleasure…_

Wild jumped back to Legend. “Not bleeding anymore. Let’s go.”

Shaking his head, Legend bagged his cape in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
